User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Got ya Covered
GET YA COVERS HERE, FREE COVERS, ONLY COST YA A DOLLA! Welcome again! This is the new blog for covers...logos and titlecards! New format everyone! :D Hope that you really like my work and make some good suggestions for everything, now I'll put some rules to this thing don't go crazy, right? Please: Don't do more of 3 suggestions in one comments because this blog it's gonna be more expensive (covers, logos, titlecards and exclusive titlecards) thanks for you support too! :) ''' '''The suggestions pls go in this way: ??? vs ??? (cover) Shrek (titlecard) Epic Rap Battles of Mami (logo) :) ' '¡Got ya Covered! starts May 1st and ends.... July 12th! Enjoy my work :) ''' '''Shot out to John for the title and Jack for the quote lmao. ¡ALSO! Check out the blog of covers and photoshop work by my buddy Cyanwrites! :) Leave him a nice comment and suggestions! :3 Cyan Made Covers & Graphics: Volume 1 COVERS 1 Got ya.jpg|''Vergil vs Gaara'' User:Mystical Trixter 2 Got ya .jpg|''Kart Fighter vs. Sonic Freedom Fighters 2 Plus'' '''User:John Micheal Mitchell 3 Got ya.jpg|''GunVsGun vs. PrankVsPrank'' User:John Micheal Mitchell 4 Got ya 4343.jpg|''Karl Marx vs Adam Smith'' User:Purplekiren 5 Got ya.jpg|''Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper'' User:Dragonsblood23 6 Got ya.jpg|''J and K vs Scully and Mulder'' User:Dragonsblood23 7 Got ya.jpg|''DWAS vs Meatholl'' User:DudeWithASuit 8 Got ya .jpg|''L vs Rorschach'' User:Dragonsblood23 9 Got ya .jpg|''Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquayza vs Obelisk, Slyther, and Ra'' User:Sceptileisgreat14 10 Got ya.jpg|''JK Rowling vs Jane Austin'' User:Pierce.williams.39 11 Got ya.jpg|''Freddy Krueger vs Sigmeud Freud'' User:RoboticOperatingApple 12 Got ya.jpg|''Asher in a clown afro and George vs STOC and Disembodied Pizza Man'' User:SkeepTieel 13 got ya .jpg|''Miss Hannigan (Annie) vs Frankie'' User:Jack8073 14 got ya 1.jpg|''Earthworm Jim vs Camel Joe'' User:TruthBrood 15 got ya .jpg|''Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay'' User:Jack8073 16 got ya.jpg|''Al Gore vs Captain Planet'' User:Alanomaly 17 got ya.jpg|''Eminem vs Johnny Cash'' User:Alanomaly 18 got ya.jpg|''12 Modern Day White Rapper Royale'' AN AWC 19 got ya .jpg|''2015 vs 2014'' User:Bobdave 20 got ya12.jpg|''Drakan95 vs LeandroGaming1'' User:Drakan95 21 got ya 21.jpg|''Foamy VS Conker'' User:Lydia Prower 22 got ya12.jpg|''BrianD & Ted Wong (Video Game High School) vs. Dave & Jerry (Code Monkeys)'' User:John Micheal Mitchell 23 got ya .jpg|''Laughing Jack vs Hannibal Lecter'' User:John Micheal Mitchell 24 got ya.jpg|''R vs Ayumu Aikawa'' User:John Micheal Mitchell SM vs Michael Phelps.jpg|''Silent Mocker vs Michael Phelps'' User:Silent Mocker Hitler vs Tupac.jpg|''Tupac vs Hitler'' User:TheMindofMe Gozilla vs King Kong.jpg|''Godzilla vs King Kong'' User:Dragonsblood23 General vs Captain.jpg|''General Patton VS Captain Miller'' User:Dragonsblood23 Morgan vs.jpg|''Morgan Freeman VS Orson Welles'' User:Dragonsblood23 Noah's special.jpg|''Bill Cipher vs the Beast'' User:ProbablyNoah Ghost Rider vs Undertaker.jpg|''Undertaker vs Ghost Rider'' User:Pierce.williams.39 Jinx vs Tyrone Magnus.jpg|''Jinx vs Tyrone Magnus'' User:LeandroGaming1 Easter egg.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh vs Freddy and Golden Freddy'' User:Pierce.williams.39 Cooking Mama vs Walter White.jpg|''Cooking Mama vs Walter White'' User:Mystical Trixter Spiderman vs Ezio.jpg|''Spiderman vs Ezio'' User:ScoobyWho557 Shaka Zulu vs Caesar.jpg|''Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar'' User:JakeTheManiac Ace Ben.jpg|''Ace Ventura vs Dr.Doolittle'' User:CaveJohnson333 Hulk vs Fight Club.jpg|''Banner/Hulk vs Tyler/Narrator'' User:CaveJohnson333 Gump vs Usain.jpg|''Forest Gump vs Usain Bolt'' User:CaveJohnson333 HH holmes vs norman bates.jpg|''H.H. Holmes vs Norman Bates'' User:Alanomaly NormanBatesvsDexterMorganRemastered.jpg|''Norman Bates vs Dexter Morgan'' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 TITLECARDS '' 1 Got ya titlecard.jpg|''John Scatman'' User:Thegizmogremlins 2 got ya title.jpg|''Pinkie Pie'' User:GIR 5 life 3 Got ya title.jpg|''Willy Wonka'' User:GIR 5 life Chucky 4.jpg|''Cupcakes Pinkie'' User:GIR 5 life 5 Got ya .jpg|''Mokele Mbembe'' User:ProbablyNoah'' 6 Got ya .jpg|''The Van Meter Visitor'' User:ProbablyNoah 7 Got ya .jpg|''Kasai Rex'' User:ProbablyNoah 8 got ya .jpg|''Miss Hannigan'' User:Jack8073 9 got ya .jpg|''Frankie'' User:Jack8073 10 got ya .jpg|''Gordon Ramsay'' User:Jack8073 11 got ya .jpg|''Simon Cowell'' User:Jack8073 12 got ya .jpg|''Pentatonix'' User:LeandroGaming1 13 got ya.jpg|''Sindel'' AWC 14 got ya.jpg|''Nurse Ratched'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 15 got ya 1.jpg|''Bruce the Shark'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 16 got ya 15.jpg|''Norman Bates'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 17 got ya .jpg|''Ole Kirk Chirstiansen'' User:Element K 18 got ya 14.jpg|''Notch'' User:Element K 19 got ya oh! .jpg|''MF DOOM'' User:TKandMit 20 got ya.jpg|''Tech N9ne'' User:TKandMit 21 got ya.jpg|''Herepon Riki'' User:Loygansono55 22 got ya.jpg|''Tovorok'' User:Tovorok 23 got ya.jpg|''Bill the Killer'' User:GIR 5 life The Raven titlecard.jpg|''The Raven'' User:GIR 5 life The Ahool titlecard.jpg|''The Ahool'' User:ProbablyNoah Lake Champlain Monster titlecard.jpg|''Lake Champlain Monster'' User:ProbablyNoah Cooking Mama titlecard.jpg|''Cooking Mama'' User:Mystical Trixter Ezio Auditore titlecard.jpg|''Ezio Auditore'' User:ScoobyWho557 Samurai Jack titlecard.jpg|''Samurai Jack'' User:NightFalcon9004 Ed, Edd n' Eddy titlecard.jpg|''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' User:NightFalcon9004 RL Stine titlecard.jpg|''R.L Stine'' User:GIR 5 life Jinx titlecard.jpg|''Jinx'' User:LeandroGaming1 Captain Warriorc.jpg|''Captain Warrior'' User:LeandroGaming1 Mario titlecard.jpg|''Mario'' User:Awesomesix Count Orlok titlecard.jpg|''Count Orlok'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Heropon Riki.jpg|''Heropon Riki'' User:Loygansono55 Bill Murray.jpg|''Bill Murray'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Strong Bad.jpg|''Strong Bad'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Shaun titlecard.jpg|''Shaun'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Donnie Darko 2.jpg|''Donnie Darko'' User:BackToTheFuturama86 '' ''LOGOS ''' Epic Rap Battles Horror vs History.png|'EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS HISTORY' User:RoboticOperatingApple Assy's Political Rap Battles of Presidents copy.png|'Lackluster Blockbuster Rap Battles' User:TruthBrood Alanomaly.png|'Alanomaly Rap Battles' User:Alanomaly Decent John.png|'Decent Rap Duels of Creppypasta' User:John Micheal Mitchell Loyg's and Bob.png|''Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy to Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy to Handlery'' User:Bobdave Scooby test.png|''Mixed Up Rap Battles of Awesomeness'' User:ScoobyWho557 Epic Cartoon Rap Battles logo.png|''Epic Cartoon Rap Battles'' User:NightFalcon9004 Jake rap battles logo.png|''Mega Rap Battles of History'' User:JakeTheManiac Movies vs History logo test.png|''Epic Rap Battles: Movies vs History'' User:CaveJohnson333 Jap battles 2.png|''Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles'' User:JaphethMario ' Category:Blog posts